Las partituras de un amor eterno
by sofitarojas10
Summary: GAAMATSU los titulos de los capitulos son canciones de piano que pueden buscar


Notas de la autora: hola espero les guste esta historia es la primera vez que hago una y no se como puede salir .Los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de partituras de piano que si las buscan en youtube las encontraran son híper romántics mayoria probablemente seran de Yiruma. ^_^ bueno eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin (como dicen en HolaSoyGerman XD)los dejo de molestar y disfruten la pareja es Gaamatsu. adoro esta .

Las partituras de un amor eterno.

Capitulo 1:Goodnight my angel.

_PAPAAAAA!_exclama una niña emocionada es de cabello castaño claro, tez blanca ,y ojos negro azabache._No puedo…c.c..c….creerlo!_dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Su padre quien supuestamente había muerto en un accidente de auto estaba ahí con ella no le pregunto como sobrevivió, y tampoco le importaba demasiado solo le importaba que el estaba a su lado….con a abrazarlo y este le correspondio ."Lo sabia….lo sabia…no podía perderte igual que mama….no podia"._Hija_le hablo su padre con seriedad_me informaron que lo del auto no fue un accidente …hija alguien trato de matarme no podemos confiar en nadie….en nadie_su hija lo observo desconcertada_escuchame Matsuri debes irte de aquí,te podrian perseguir si se enteran que eres mi hija_le dijo_P….Pero papi_la niña comenzaba a llorar mas fuerte esta vez de trizteza_ te consegui un hogar en otro pais debes ir alla y viviras con Tsunade ella te llevara a su escuela "Konoha's shool" y tendras una nueva vida alla ¿entendido? Ten esto cuidalo con tu alma por que es la unica manera de que sepa que estas bien_dijo extendiendole un collar de plata del cual colgaba un dije con forma del kanji "Ai" ,amor,.de pronto aparece un auto negro lujoso el hombre ya con las lagrimas amenazando a, salir mete a su hija en el y lo ultimo que le dice es_Quiero que sepas que siempre te ame mucho y lo seguire haciendo prometo que estare bien. Adios ….te quiero_.Y el auto arranco llevandose con el a una pequeña llorando y a la que le espera una gran historia…

10 AÑOS DESPUES….

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_¡AHORA SI TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO NARUTOOO!_grito completamente enfadada una castaña de 18 años que acababa de ser despertada por el siempre odiado "rin" de un despertador programado 1 hora antes de las que ella se planeaba despertar._No me culpes fue la abuela Tsunade la que me obligo_ se defendio enseguida un chico de su misma edad ojos color cielo , tez morena pelo rubio oro y una sonrisa de "soytanfeliz" que empachaba de lo dulce que lo hacia ver.

_Naruto aquí tienes tu ramen con el que te soborne para que despertaras a las 6:00am a Matsuri_dijo detalladamente una rubia de ojos color miel y tez blanca y grandes "atributos" desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_GGGGGRRRRRRRRR…tienes…10…segundos_ gruño la ojinegra, y el joven salio todas las mañanas la chica se peino con el pelo suelto se puso una remera de tirantes rosa pastel y sobre esta un chaleco de jean claro abajo una minifalda del mismo tipo que su chaleco y unas botas blancas hasta las rodillas obviamente sin faltar el preciado collar del kanji que nunca dejaba de ponerse._Te vez hermosa_ le dijo su "abuela" Tsunade. _Termina de prepararte rapido y baja a levante temprano por que es algo importante lo que te voy a decir y no se como lo tomaras

_ordeno y salio.

_Aaaahhhh_suspiro sentandose frente a un espejo_ Papa…¿me pregunto donde estas?_dijo mirando su maquillo,lavo los dientes etc. Y bajo "que querra la abuela?" pensaba ,bajó y los tres empezaron a acabaron Tsunade la llevo al living y le pidio a Naruto que se quedara en su habitación.

_Matsuri,lo que te dire no es bueno_dijo viendo que la castaña observaba esperanzada su collar_asi que no te ilusiones …por que el…no volvera_dijo con cierta nostalgia_Lo se_dijo la menor _lo encontraron_solto de repente su "abuela"_N-n-n-n-o-o…no…puede ser cierto_dijo con voz quebrada Matsuri_Lo lamento tanto querida_dijo Tsunade al momento en que ambas empezaban a llorar._Me voy al parque_salto la joven_adios_y salio corriendo.

En el parque bajo un arbol….

_POR QUEE?!_lloraba desconsoladamente Matsuri

_Me lo prometiste_dijo mientras tiraba el collar a lo lejos y seguia llorando.

_Es _le hablo una voz fria mientras el dueño de esta le extendia el collar.

CONTINUARA….

¿Quién sera el que le dio el collar?¿adivinan? por favor comenten que les parecio un poco corta lo se, tal vez tengo faltas de ortografia pero lo .Sayonara Matane.


End file.
